


The Heart Of Chaos

by KingKincaid



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKincaid/pseuds/KingKincaid
Summary: Draco has too many responsibilities than he would care to shoulder, having to worry about his death eater father coming after him, being the lost hero of a prophecy and above all, being in love with the brightest witch of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	The Heart Of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyo peeps this is gonna be the first chapter of many more to come, hopefully of a Dramione fic, i hope everyone loves it and please for the love of god, if my writing sucks please tell me, id love constructive criticism.

Draco was sitting on a couch in the Slytherin commons, relaxing and reading Beowulf which his mother had gifted him just before he had boarded the train to Hogwarts, he imagined that he would be bored reading the first three lines, but it was in fact quite interesting. The adventures of the Geatish hero was by far the most interesting thing that had happened all day. At least that's what he thought.   
  
When Pansy burst in with a loud shriek,   
“Draco ! Did you hear what happened !?”    
He replied with a shriek of his own, flinging his book away and whipping out his wand at a moment’s notice, and readied himself in a fighting stance, having been startled by the raven haired witch.   
“ Jesus, Pansy, You cannot just burst in and scream bloody murder ! hear what ??”

She huffed “It's the common room draco it’s not as if i could knock.” and took a seat across Draco and whispered, “the last train got boarded and searched by Dementors.”    
Draco sheathed his wand back into its ornate leather holster that he had gotten made specially in Diagon Alley, realizing what Pansy had just said, he looked at her incredulously “You do realize that Dementors don't do that, right ?”    
  
Blaise sauntered in from the Boy’s Dormitory, dressed in the black and green sweater with the house symbol emblazoned on the back and sat down beside Pansy “We heard Hagrid talking to Professor Flitwick about it so as far as i know, it’s true.”   
Pansy chimed in, “I also heard that Harry, Ron and Hermione were the ones attacked.”   
The words registered like a bolt of lightning in Draco’s mind as he shot upright, “WHAT ?? Is Hermione okay ??”   
Pansy snorted, “Soooo…..Ron and Harry’s well being is of no importance to you ? Just  _ Hermione’s  _ ?”   
Blaise chuckled, and whispered lowly enough so that Draco couldn’t hear, “Pans, i tell you, our boy’s in love.”   
Pansy only shushed him in response   
Draco replied, quite flustered “What ? No ! All of their well-being matters to me ??”    
“They all got away without a scratch, except for Harry, who fainted a teeny tiny bit.” answered Blaise nonchalantly, with a sly smile tugging at the corner of his lips.   
“Gee, thanks Zabini, that puts my mind at ease.” , It did not in fact, put his mind at ease.   
Blaise responded with an equally sarcasm laced comment, “No problem at all, Malfoy.”

  
Draco stomped away towards the dorms as a thousand thoughts raced through his head. He had wanted to wait and meet up with the trio but his Mother had forced him to take the early train to Hogwarts, just so he could get in a few early D.A.D.A training sessions with Professor Snape. He didn't like Snape, but then again , a man with that sour personality, very few people did. Having to learn to protect himself from Death Eaters who might attack him, but never did, was tiresome but having to learn that from Snape was even worse. The Prophecy only added to the responsibilities, he recited the prophecy almost like a prayer, “ _Two Lost Heroes, Born a Mere Month Apart, Made to Bear, the End of the Dark Lord’s Mark_.”  
  
He exhaled, as if to let go of all the responsibilities on him, just even for a few hours, He unbuckled his wand holster and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed, next to his mother’s picture.   
He quickly undid his tie and shirt, and pulled on a pair of silk pajamas, they were bright emerald green, so what if it made him seem pretentious, he felt every bit of pride in being a part of Slytherin as his mother had wanted him to. The silver haired young wizard lied down on his bed, but sleep was a concept that was just simply out of his reach, he spent hours staring up at the luxurious ceiling, listening to the sound of waves crashing against the dorm windows, before slowly drifting off to sleep.   
But even his sleep was not restful, as he was plagued by dreams continuously for the past few days, it was always the same dream, that sweet auburn haired, olive skinned girl, with the prettiest smile he had ever seen, if only he could remember her face after waking up. The dreams soon turned chaotic, these parts he remembered clearly, him running through the school he so loved, ruins all around him and a war waging on in front of him, but he always woke up before he reached the battlefield. And as always he woke up, panting and heaving, cold sweat beading down his cheeks and rattled, unable to discern between reality and dream.  
  
Draco breezed through the charms and potions classes, being unable to quite focus properly on whatever Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick had droned on about, thankfully Flitwick didn’t catch on but unfortunately Snape did. Even though Snape was berating him with many creative insults, he still couldn’t focus, his mind kept going back to the incident of the Dementors, he decided that he needed to ask them about what happened because if he didn't, he might just go mad.  
  
Draco cornered Hermione, Ron and Harry, with Pansy and Blaise at his side as usual, at their table in the Great Hall in hope for some answers to his questions, Harry could barely greet him before slung a hand around harry’s shoulder and jerked him, “In Merlin’s name you have to tell me what terrible thing you did that the ministry had to send a bloody dementor after you to suck out your poor soul, or so help me god i will jinx you !”   
  
He still remembered the day he met these three dorks, when he was boarding his train to start his first year at Hogwarts, he remembered his mother continually fixing his hair and telling him how not to behave and how father kept insisting that he should not make friends with any muggles, being young he almost listened to him, but the words of auntie Andromeda came to his mind, “ _Never, I tell you, Never listen to all the prejudiced things that you father tells you or you too shall become a rotten little ferret just like your father_ !”. He’s thankful that he didn’t listen to his father, because if he had he wouldn’t have met Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
He was jerked back to reality and out of his reminiscence, as Ron chuckled quietly and replied, “Good morning to you too Malfoy.”

Hermione huffed and added, indignantly. “But Harry didn’t do anything ! none of us did anything ! It was a rogue dementor, they’re volatile beings who prey on anyone with happy memories in the nearest vicinity.”   
Draco sighed, fiddling with his wand, his fingers tracing the intricate carvings done on it, he felt quite proud the day he had successfully disarmed Snape, the day the wand had turned it’s allegiance to Draco, he never wanted to lose, just like his friends. “you all could’ve gotten your souls ripped out, i’d much rather not lose my dearest friends before the year even starts.”   
Ron snorted and nearly choked on the glass of grape juice he was so intently drinking, “Harry, it seems my ears have gone bad, i thought i almost heard draco admit that he cared deeply about us !”   
“Wait, I never said  _ deeply _ , and would you like a case of  _ Densaugeo  _ ?” , Draco fumed, flustered.    
Ron opened his mouth to respond with an equally witty remark but Hermione cut him off “Draco, i’m very flattered that you care so much about our well being but really we’re okay, and either way Professor Lupin was there to save us.” all whilst reading a large, leatherbound book, which he assumed was about either advanced spells or potions given the few words he could make out from that distance.   
“Who’s Professor Lu-”, Draco was about to ask when he was cut off,    
  
By Headmaster Dumbledore entering the great hall followed by a tall lanky man with red hair, and took his place at the bronze, owl-headed pedestal at the front and center of the teacher’s table, and spoke in a stern yet calming voice, “Students, i'm certain that you’ve heard about the Rogue Dementor attack on the last train departing from King’s Cross Station, i would like to assure you that nothing of the sorts will ever happen again, if all the students follow the new rules imposed by the ministry and remain inside Hogwart’s boundaries. These rules have been imposed, as you all may already know, due to Sirius Black’s escape from Azkaban, the dementors have been posted outside our boundaries, only and only for protection against Black and nothing else.  I'm also quite pleased to announce that one of our old students will be returning to take his position as the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Professor Remus Lupin.”   
  
Draco turned his attention back to the group as the Headmaster continued on about many more important things, that he didn’t deem important, “Well i guess i have my answer. At least he can’t be any worse than Lockheart.” he added meekly, “Can he ?”    
Ron groaned, “please do not invoke the name of that wretched man. For god’s sake please don't.”   
Harry asked, “Wait what did happen to him ? Did Dumbledore throw him in Azkaban given all the….you know, memory wiping famous wizards and identity fraud ?”   
Hermione replied, finally closing her book. “No, he’s in St. Mungo’s given the the memory wipe spell that backfired on him, apparently it was irreversible”   
Draco shrugged biting into a piece of bread, “I’d say good riddance.”

  
They continued on with their gossip and chatter which was soon interrupted by Pansy slamming down the day’s Daily Prophet.   
Draco inquired, quite insulted that their idle chatter had been disturbed, “ What the hell, Pans ?”

Pansy cut him off before he could utter another word, “Shut up, and read the news. Patrolling Aurors sighted Sirius Black in Hogsmeade !”   
Everyone on the table was too stunned to say anything, as Harry turned the paper towards him to verify the news, Draco spoke up, shakily, “Please, oh please tell me you’re joking with us right now.”   
Pansy, replied, gnawing at her manicured nails, “I’m not Draco, I-I’m really not.”   
Draco felt his gut twist into knots, Pansy Parkinson was never nervous, but this news had scared her, he could even see Hermione’s brows furrowed together in tension, her fingers rhythmically tapping against the hardwood table.  
He cleared his throat, “So you’re telling me, that one of the most dangerous murderers at Azkaban, is not only free” He paused, “but is also headed towards Hogwarts.” everyone was thinking it, but he was the first one to say it out loud, he finally added, “Well we’re off to a _ great _ start this year.”   



End file.
